skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders Team Sports
Skylanders Team Sports is a Skylanders sports game by Whirly Volcano. The game is set to be released on April 16th, 2016. Plot Wii U After Donkey Kong and Bowser left Skylands in order to take place in the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, the Skylanders decided that they should have a sports event as well. They decided to hold the first ever Team Sport event, where the eight elemental teams could take part in different team sports. PS4 and Xbox One Countdown decided that the Skylanders should hold a Team Sport event, where the eight elemental teams could takes part in different team sports. Modes Story mode Each elemental team has their own story. Each story has three "boss battles" where four members of the team need to compete against a team of villains. The first boss team in each story is the Light team, the second is the Dark team and the third team is of the same element as the Skylanders who compete against them. Training mode In this mode, one player can learn how to play different team sports in the game. Multiplayer mode Two to four players can play against each other or as a team. All players get to choose their team and their character, but only Skylanders from the same element can be in the same team. Characters Playable characters There are eight teams, with each team having 17 members. It should be noted that not all seventeen are playable at once, but members of the same team can never be against each other. Team Magic *Ninjini (captain) *Spyro (sub-captain) *Wrecking Ball *Double Trouble *Voodood *Pop Fizz *Star Strike *Dune Bug *Deja Vu *Cobra Cadabra *Splat *Hoot Loop *Trap Shadow *Blastermind *Enigma *Mini Jini *Spry Team Tech *Bouncer (captain) *Trigger Happy (sub-captain) *Drobot *Drill Sergeant *Boomer *Sprocket *Countdown *Wind-Up *Chopper *Thread Head *High Volt *Magna Charge *Spy Rise *Jawbreaker *Gearshift *Trigger Snappy *Drobit Team Earth *Crusher (captain) *Terrafin (sub-captain) *Prism Break *Bash *Dino-Rang *Flashwing *Slobber Tooth *Scorp *Rocky Roll *Fist Bump *Smash Hit *Rubble Rouser *Doom Stone *Wallop *Head Rush *Terrabite *Bop Team Air *Swarm (captain) *Whirlwind (sub-captain) *Sonic Boom *Lightning Rod *Warnado *Jet-Vac *Pop Thorn *Scratch *Blades *Fling Kong *Stormblade *Free Ranger *Boom Jet *Gusto *Thunderbolt *Breeze *Pet-Vac Team Fire *Hot Head (captain) *Eruptor (sub-captain) *Ignitor *Flameslinger *Sunburn *Hot Dog *Fryno *Smolderdash *Torch *Trail Blazer *Spitfire *Blast Zone *Fire Kraken *Wildfire *Ka-Boom *Weeruptor *Small Fry Team Water *Thumpback (captain) *Gill Grunt (sub-captain) *Zap *Slam Bam *Wham-Shell *Chill *Rip Tide *Punk Shock *Echo *Flip Wreck *Dive-Clops *Wash Buckler *Freeze Blade *Snap Shot *Lob-Star *Gill Runt *Thumpling Team Life *Tree Rex (captain) *Stealth Elf (sub-captain) *Stump Smash *Zook *Camo *Shroomboom *Bumble Blast *Zoo Lou *Food Fight *High Five *Thrillipede *Stink Bomb *Grilla Drilla *Bushwhack *Tuff Luck *Whisper Elf *Barkley Team Undead *Eye-Brawl (captain) *Chop Chop (sub-captain) *Cynder *Hex *Ghost Roaster *Fright Rider *Roller Brawl *Grim Creeper *Funny Bone *Bat Spin *Fiesta *Rattle Shake *Night Shift *Krypt King *Short Cut *Eye-Small *Hijinx Bosses These teams are rivals in the story mode. Team Light *Luminous (captain) *Eye Five *Blaster-Tron *Lob Goblin Team Dark *Nightshade (captain) *Fisticuffs *Tae Kwon Crow *Eye Scream Team Magic *Kaos (captain) *Pain-Yata *Rage Mage *Bomb Shell Team Tech *Dr. Krankcase (captain) *Bruiser Cruiser *Brawlus *Trolling Thunder Team Earth *Golden Queen (captain) *Chomp Chest *Grave Clobber *Tussle Sprout Team Air *Dreamcatcher (captain) *Buzzer Beak *Bad Juju *Krankenstein Team Fire *Chef Pepper Jack (captain) *Grinnade *Scrap Shooter *Smoke Scream Team Water *The Gulper (captain) *Chill Bill *Brawl & Chain *Cross Cow Team Life *Chompy Mage (captain) *Shield Shredder *Sheep Creep *Cuckoo Clocker Team Undead *Wolfgang (captain) *Masker Mind *Hood Sickle *Bone Chompy Referees These characters appear as referees in different events. *Master Eon *Flynn *Tessa *Spotlight *Blackout Trainers These characters appear as trainers in the training mode. *Cali *Persephone *Brock *Knight Light *Knight Mare Filmers These characters film the events. *Hugo *Ermit *Mags *Astroblast *Nightfall Audience These characters are watching the events. *Mabu **Mab Lobses *Molekin *Spell Punks *Trolls *Drow *Kangarats *Foxes *Dragons *Sheep *Cyclopses *Chompies *Broccoli Guys *Shrednaughts *Slobber Traps *Threatpacks *Rats *Greebles *Robots *Gillmen *Wilikins *Yetis *Skeletons *Ghosts Events In each event, teams of four compete against each other. Volleyball The teams are set against each other in a volleyball tournament, starting with the quarter-finals. Trivia *The Light and Dark element Skylanders are not playable because those elements have less characters than the others. *Kaos is part of the Magic boss team due to the lack of the Magic Doon Raider. Category:Games Category:Spin-Offs Category:Sports Games Category:Whirly Volcano Category:Wii U Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One